


To Protect and Hold

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Banter, Blood, M/M, Murder, Overexertion, Whumptober 2019, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: The Host uses his powers to save Dr. Iplier, and then has to be saved in turn as he starts to bleed a little too much for comfort.Whumptober Day 20: Trembling





	To Protect and Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Host is a tough cookie but sometimes he goes a lil too ham XD
> 
> Enjoy!

_“They fall down, dropping like bowling pins, crashing amongst each other. They die, their bones are shrapnel, their hearts have squeezed themselves in. Yet they are alive long enough to feel the pain, to feel their own bodies betray them, to–”_

“Host, that’s enough!”

_“…To die at last, then. They feel their hearts stop and they become nothing.”_

The Host takes a moment to breathe as the power recedes. He and Dr. Iplier had been taking a walk together (at night, probably not the best idea in hindsight) when a group of men (thieves willing to kill) ambushed them. They hadn’t expected the Host’s power, though, and died as pathetically as they'd likely lived. Now that the excitement is over, Dr. Iplier rushes to Host, holding his shoulders like he means to support him. Host doesn’t know why he’d need to, he – oh, wait, now he knows; his legs start melting under him, and Dr. Iplier yelps as he holds him up.

“I think…” Host says, “That I’m out of practice.”

“I think you’re right, hon,” Dr. Iplier replies, helping Host along as the pair trudge home.

Host spares enough narration to see the, frankly, obscene amount of blood that’s poured out of his eyes and is staining his trenchcoat. The fact that he can’t much feel the warmth of it soaking through is worrisome, but perhaps his body is distracted by how badly its shivering. His teeth chatter, but he isn’t sure if he’s cold or exhausted. He clings to Dr. Iplier with one hand, but his grip shakes. Even Host’s narrations are trembling, wavering through the air too weakly to stir it.

“Be quiet,” Dr. Iplier scolds him, “You’ve narrated enough for tonight.”

“Is that the thanks I get for rescuing you?” Host quips.

“Thank you for rescuing me,” Dr. Iplier sighs, like he’s reciting the words from a page, and finds the one bloodless spot on Host’s cheek to kiss. “Will you be quiet, now?”

“You make a difficult damsel in distress, love.”

“I’m not a damsel in distress! Among other reasons, you killed those people before they had a chance to even touch me.”

“Mm, that I did. I d-don’t know why I’m so shaky now, it was only a f-few sentences…”

“Woah, hey!” Dr. Iplier cries, pulling Host back up against him as he starts to slide to the ground. “Probably because you killed them instantly and painfully at the same time somehow, and you _know_ that takes a lot of power!” The worry in his voice heightens. “We’re almost home, just hang in there. You’re gonna need some transfusions.”

“S-Sounds correct,” Host wheezes, still trembling. The damp of his blood in his clothes is cold now, and his body feels cold, too. It’s not that strange, he always runs cold, but now his hands feel like ice blocks, and though he can’t move them, couldn’t release his grip on Dr. Iplier if he tried, they continue to shake as much as the rest of him. Host is surprised he hasn’t accidentally wiggled out of his doctor’s hold by now. He’s used to the effects of low-level blood loss, but this is much worse than the norm.

His mind hardly notices when Dr. Iplier finally pulls him into Ego Inc., but his body does, and he turns to jelly in Dr. Iplier’s arms, limp and motionless yet still trembling.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Dr. Iplier mutters, continuing to pull Host along, “You’re staying wide awake until we get to my clinic, even if I have to slap you awake.”

“So c-cruel,” Host whispers, shuddering, “You’d h-hit a defenseless b-blind man?”

“You’re far from defenseless,” Dr. Iplier scoffs, “Unless you’ve already forgotten how you lost all that blood in the first place.”

“Mm,” Host mumbles. Talking feels like too much effort, suddenly. All the strength he has left is going into his jittering, the eternal trembling that makes Host wonder if he’ll ever be able to stand still again.

Things come in and out of focus. He thinks he’s in the elevator, then not. Dr. Iplier yells at him, and yes, slaps him at least once, but Host barely registers. He only knows when he’s laid down, because he’s finally able to relax. Dr. Iplier said for him to stay awake until they reached the clinic, yes? So in the clinic they must be, and Host cannot stay awake any longer.

~~~

When Host wakes, he’s surprised to find that he’s still.

The trembling has stopped. His muscles ache from the previous movement, but for now they are relaxed, loose. Host is no longer so cold, and his trenchcoat and shirt have been replaced with softer, cleaner clothes. He’s no longer holding onto Dr. Iplier’s coat, but Dr. Iplier is holding onto him: His hand is loose over Host’s, and Host imagines he must be asleep. Host narrates a little to confirm it, and also finds that there’s an IV in his other arm. He sighs lightly, resigned to staying here for a while. He turns his head towards Dr. Iplier, narrating to more clearly see the bags under his eyes – but no tears, at least, which Host is grateful for. He would’ve hated to upset his doctor.

He moves his hand over Dr. Iplier’s, taking it gently and running his thumb over his fingers. He closes his eyes and enjoys the peaceful stillness until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you also read "Needle and Thread" and are wondering why Doc flipped out over Yan bleeding out but didn't over Host, it's because this is just an average Tuesday when Host is your bf. Doc is 100% done with Host being over-dramatic and hurting himself over it XD


End file.
